My Golden Angel
by Slagie
Summary: Pre-Twilight Emmett POV. This takes place the year before Bella arrives in Forks. It's all about Emmett and Rosalie and their adventures together with some flashbacks to earlier days. Started as a short "ficlet" but has now taken on a life of it's own.
1. Chapter 1 Reckless

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to one Stephanie Meyer and are only on loan...I own nothing.

* * *

"I can not believe you're making such a big deal out of this Jazz!"

Rosalie put her hand on my arm. "Emmett, hun, I know you're upset right now but can you at least try and keep your voice down? People are starting to stare."

I looked around the cafeteria of Forks High School. Rose was right. The tables closest to where my "siblings" and I were "eating lunch" were all staring at us. And why wouldn't they? The entire student body was obsessed with us.

I saw the Edward was also looking around. "Rosalie is right. Lower your voice. The table in the corner is wondering how long until you hit one of us.

I gave a low growl, not really meaning to but it just came out. "It's not going to be much longer if you all don't back off."

Alice, my youngest "sister" looked appalled. "Emmett, you don't mean that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Alice" Edward said knowingly.

Another involuntary growl. "Edward, when I want you to invade my mind, I'll let you know!"

Jasper stood up quickly ready to defend Edward but Alice yanked him back into his seat. "That's enough all of you! Seeing as we have quite an audience," she looked at the table next to us and gave them a little wave. The students did their best to look as if they weren't hanging on our every word, but with little success. "I think it would be best to finish this rather lively discussion at a more appropriate place and time." Only Alice Cullen could have such definite tone and still manage to sound light and airy.

"That suits me fine." I stood up from the table and shoved my lunch tray towards Jasper. He stopped it with his hand before it hit his. The look in his eyes would have scared any mortal to death. I was so angry that I forgot how quick his reflexes were.

As I left the cafeteria I heard Rosalie get up. "Sorry guys" she said to them softly. I stopped outside in the hallway to wait for her. As she walked past one table she must have heard something she didn't like because she stopped long enough to get in the face of one, now terrified guy, to say "Show's over! Go about your business!"

I smiled to myself. Not many people at Forks High School knew how mean my Rosalie could be. They only knew her as The Pretty Cullen. When she entered the hallway she linked her arm in mine and we started walking.

"You know they mean well" I didn't say anything in response. "Jasper can just be overly cautious. You know how he is."

"Rose-can we NOT talk about Jasper right now?" I asked sharply.

"Fine. But we are going to talk about this late" she informed me.

"Fine!" I snapped.

I didn't mean to be short with her. I never meant to be short with her. Rosalie was my world. I wouldn't even have a life anymore if it hadn't been for her. She was the last person I ever wanted mad at me. We had been through just about everything an immortal vampire couple could go through and were still crazy about each other. Not many are lucky to find a person to spend eternity with but we had, literally. Hell, look at Edward. He was older than either of us and was still alone.

In all honesty, I don't know who would be able to put up with him knowing every little thought that entered their head. It was hard enough to be his brother. I can't imagine what it would be like for a partner.

Rosalie walked with me in silence. I could tell she was a little upset about my snapping at her but she seemed to be letting it go…for now at least. Neither of us said anything until we got to my truck in the parking lot. I scowled at Edward's silver Volvo which was parked right next to me.

As Rosalie opened the passenger side door she broke the silence. "We just have to get back for our chemistry test last period."

Damn. I had forgotten all about that. "Can't we just skip it and take off for the weekend?"

"No, Emmett we can't skip it. If I'm going to be valedictorian again I can not miss a test this important." She climbed into the truck and smiled sweetly. God, that smile could melt an iceberg. Or it could be the last thing you see before your neck is snapped.

I sighed, knowing that I was going to be taking a chem test in a few short hours and got into the truck.

"We do have a long weekend coming up." She said trying to cheer me up. "Maybe we can ditch next Friday and see if Carlisle will let us go to the island for a few days. We can catch a flight Thursday afternoon and come home early Monday or even Tuesday if we want."

The thought of a long weekend on the island away from everyone else made the thought of a chemistry exam even more revolting. But being away with Rose might just be what I need. I turned and smiled at her in agreement.

We drove off the school grounds and I floored it to a park a few miles away. I just needed to go somewhere and relax before dealing with Jasper and the others again. It was a nice day as far as nice days in Forks go. Sure it was cloudy as usual, but it was unseasonably warm for late autumn.

When we got to the park there were some mothers with their young kids taking advantage of the weather. I parked the truck and pulled a blanket out of the back so we could sit on the ground away from the happy families. Rose had always wanted a family in her other life and I never knew how she felt when we were near parents with their children. Better safe than sorry. Both of us being in a foul mood wouldn't help anything.

I spread the blanket out under a tree. Rose laid down with her head in my lap and I played absentmindedly with her long blond hair. As I twisted her hair in my fingers my thoughts unwillingly kept going back to the fight with Jasper.

In my defense, I wrote a paper that fit with the assignment in my English class. We were asked to write an essay about a life changing event in the style of a memoir. Cane I really be blamed for the fact that my most significant life changing event is almost being mauled to death by a wild bear? I smirked a little in spite of myself.

It's not like any teacher would be dumb enough to think that really happened. When Jasper found out about it he just lost it. He kept going on and on about how irresponsible I was and that I was putting us all in jeopardy. Yes, in retrospect I should have made something out about getting lost in the woods, or something else equally ridiculous. But seriously, no one is going to read my paper and think "wow, Emmett Cullen was almost eaten by a bear. He and his entire family must be an ancient coven of vampires!"

Worst case scenario: I get an F for not taking the assignment seriously. Big Deal.

But Rosalie was right about Jasper. He was overly cautious. And that's not a bad thing. He has every right to be that way. Jazz has definitely seen his share of events going wrong when humans start to get suspicious of a coven. But he could be equally annoying as he could be protective.

I had tried to calm him down by reminding him that with Edward and Alice around we would have plenty of warning if we ever were to be found out. But I think that just pissed him off more. He accused me of using Alice's gift to my own selfish benefit before he shut up for a while and Edward went on about the fact that he and Alice have their gifts doesn't mean we can be reckless.

"I wasn't being reckless." I felt Rosalie give a little twitch in surprise when I spoke. She sat up and looked at me.

"You don't think you were being just a little careless?" Her tone wasn't one of anger or accusation. It looked like we were going to have a discussion instead of an argument unlike what happened with Edward and Jasper.

"Well, ok, maybe I was a tad careless bit don't you think he could have handled it better?"

"Of course he could have" she agreed. "Jasper doesn't speak up about a lot of things but when he does it's about what he feels strongly about and he can get worked up easier than some of us." I just grunted in response. "I think our lifestyle is hardest for him but he would never leave Alice so he's just…overly sensitive to our secret. His worst fear is losing her- just as mine is losing you."

Ok, now it was starting to make sense. I took her hand in mine. "Rosalie, you know I would never do anything to knowingly put you in danger. If I had thought for one minute that my paper would…" I couldn't even say the words "hurt you" to her.

"Emmett, I know. And I'm not saying that I agree with Jazz that your Bear Attack Essay would. I'm just saying that I think I know why he's so upset." We sat in silence for a moment before she looked at her watch. "We should start back."

"Yeah. I would hate for you to end up second in the class next year."

Rosalie punched me in the back when I bent down to pick up the blanket. I just smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next chapter is under heavy construction because this was supposed to end about ½ through chapter 2. But I'll get it up ASAP. I just have some more tweaking to do so it will fit with the now longer version but I just had to get this up and running. ~Slags


	2. Chapter 2 Parent Teacher Conference

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to one Stephanie Meyer and are only on loan...I own nothing.

* * *

"Well that was unnecessary and pointless" I remarked exiting the chemistry lab.

Rosalie followed me out and linked her arm with mine as she always did. "I don't know, I've always found science fascinating. These humans defiantly have come a long way since we were in school the first few times."

"Yes," I agreed jokingly, "now they even let you women study it."

She scowled at me and smacked my arm with her free hand. "Are you ready to be civil with Jasper and Edward?" she asked.

My third growl of the day caused an underclassman in front of us to jump about a foot into the air. When he turned around I made like I was clearing my throat. "Cold season" Rosalie explained with a sweet smile as the freshmen scampered away like a terrified rabbit.

We walked the halls without further incident to where our lockers were. Some weird "glitch" in the school computer system had all the Cullen and Hale lockers next to each other. Alice thought that it was important for the family to join the technological revolution sometime back. And like with anything Alice decided to do, she had gone above and beyond what the situation called for.

Rosalie and I were the lat ones to arrive. When we approached them Alice was the only one who looked pleased to see us. Jasper looked as though he had calmed down since lunch but wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

"How was your exam?" he asked with venom in his voice. "Did you remember all the formulas or did you just use the molecular models to make a bear?"

I dropped mine and Rose's school bags on the ground, ready for round two. But my Rosalie beat me to the punch. "Actually he built a scene from the Civil War and labeled one of the officers 'Jasper' in bright red ink."

Alice and I both tried to stifle a laugh. Jasper didn't respond to her. At first I was worried about what he would do but a strange calm feeling let me know that maybe all hope wasn't lost. He was trying to stop things from escalating any further. Whenever Rosalie got involved Jasper knew it was time to back down. Rosalie never fought my battles for me unless she thought it was needed for my safety (which obviously wasn't the case here) or if it had gone on too long.

"It's ok Jazz" Edward said. "He's not here for a fight."

"Look," I started before Rosalie could say anything else, "I just want to say that I'm sorry. Rose and I talked and I know it was a stupid thing to do. But you have to know that had I ever thought I was putting us in danger I would never have written what I did."

Jasper looked deep in thought for a moment. "Maybe I overreacted a little."

I had to smile at that. Seeing as Jasper had fulfilled his spoken word quota for the day before lunch those five words meant a lot. "So…we're good then." It wasn't a question for him; I was just letting him know that I would get over being mad at him. Jasper just smiled; well, h e made a face that was as close to a smile as I've seen him get when he wasn't interacting with Alice.

Alice took Jasper's hand in hers. "I think we've all said all there is to say on this matter."

"Agreed" Edward said as he grabbed his books and shut his locker.

I bent down to pick up the bags that I had dropped. "Let's get out of here." I said, ready to put this whole day behind us. When I stood up Jasper held out his hand. I accepted this peace offering and shook it. The relief I felt at no longer being at odds with my brother was short lived. Before I even let go of his hand a voice of doom was heard over the PA system.

"Emmett Cullen, please report to the principal's office. Emmett Cullen to the office."

"That can't be good" Edward commented as we all looked around. Once again all eyes of the student body were fixed on us.

"Think it s about the paper?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The others just looked at me. "Damn it! I'm going to go find that bear and kill it!"

We all started towards the office. Rosalie held on tight to my arm. She was going with me for support. I think the others just wanted to see me get in trouble. It was a long honored Cullen Family Tradition when one of us got in trouble in our "human life" for the others to bear witness so as to not let the offending party forget the humiliation of not being able to do anything about it.

The last one of us to get called to the office had been Alice some years ago. One of her teachers was concerned with her attention span. She thought that Alice wasn't focused enough on her studies. Little did she know that Alice was the most focused person in the room, just not on algebra problems.

As we entered the school's main office a familiar scent was in the air. "Why is he here?" Rosalie hissed in my ear. Great, this was worse than I thought. Out of one of the back doors emerged the school principal, Mr. Harmon, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Ah, here he is," the principal said before noticing that I was not alone, "as well as the rest of your…children." He sounded very uncomfortable addressing us as such.

Carlisle wasn't fazed by this as it wasn't a rare occurrence. He just smiled at us. "Hello. I wasn't expecting all of you to be here. I would have thought you'd be on your way home."

"Dr. Cullen," Mr. Harmon started as he looked up and down the small army of Cullens that stood before him, "I think we should get started. I'm sure you have a schedule to keep at the hospital."

Carlisle's smile vanished for a brief moment. "I have everything taken care of. My children are my top priority."

"Of course, of course they are." Mr. Harmon had gone from unsure to nervous in record time. If Carlisle hadn't done something I'm sure he would have been headed right for down right terrified in a matter of moments.

"You should all head back to the house. You wouldn't want to keep Esme waiting and wondering where you are." No one moved. Carlisle smiled again. "Go on. Emmett and I will be along shortly.

Edward led the exodus from the office followed shortly by Alice and Jasper. Rosalie stood fast. I handed her the keys to my truck. "Here, take my truck. I'll ride with Carlisle." I kissed her forehead and walked towards my fate. I knew that Carlisle didn't care if we got in trouble at whatever school we were in. I was just worried that he would think I was being reckless, as Jasper had. That would not be a good thing.

Rosalie remained in the office as the three of us walked into a conference room. As the door shut I heard her sit down in one of the chairs. Knowing she would be there when I got out of this farce of a Parent Teacher Conference would make facing Carlisle much easier if he as angry with me.

"Emmett," Mr. Harmon said in a voice that was much too sweet and understanding, "I've been filling Dr. Cullen in on a paper that your English teacher brought to my attention this morning. Do you know which paper I'm talking about?"

Why did principals always feel the need to talk to me like I'm a moron? "Yeah, I think I have a good idea which one you mean." I looked to Carlisle who looked as if he was trying not to smile.

"Well, then we're all on the same page." God, this guy was driving me insane. Just suspend me and get it over with. I'm an undead vampire that could squash you like a bug if I ever wanted to; you're not going to scare me. "After we talked about the assignment and the paper that you submitted Dr. Cullen and I both agree that an apology is in order."

"That's fine," I assured him, happy that I was getting off easy, "I'll go see if Mr. Boyd is still here and apologize right now. I'll even write a new paper tonight it he wants."

Mr. Harmon gave a little laugh. "No, no Emmett, you misunderstand. The apology is from us."

"What?" was the only response I could manage.

"You see Emmett, "Carlisle explained, "Mr. Boyd feels that he owes you an apology. He regrets giving the assignment without taking into consideration the emotional stress it would put on someone in your situation."

Again all I could say was "What?" Maybe I **was** a moron that needed to be talked to slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I added so as to save some of my intellectual dignity.

"When Mr. Boyd assigned your class to write about a life changing event he wasn't entirely aware of your home life." Mr. Harmon spoke slowly so as to find the right words so that Emmett, the big slow idiot, could keep up. "Had he known that you were this uncomfortable discussing openly with others how you came to live with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, he never would have asked you to write that paper. We just hope that you feel safe and comfortable here and that you know there are resources available to you if you need them."

Oh, I got it now. The good doctor and his wife were living with problem children trying to help them. I was an emotional time bomb that used a bear as a metaphor to talk about some deep dark secret in my sad past.

"Dr. Cullen," Harmon continued, "please don't think that the staff of Forks High School is insensitive to you and your family. We are deeply moved by the selflessness you and your wife have shown not only to your children, but to the entire Forks community."

Carlisle should be nominated for an award for the performance he gave in this meeting. "Yes, well I'm sure you can understand if I remove Emmett from school for a few days. I think this matter is best dealt with in private. And I'm sure that his brothers and sisters would like to be there for him in this trying time."

"Of course! You do what you feel is best. You have the complete backing of this school." Harmon began rifling through some papers on a table behind him. "In fact, I took the liberty of compiling a list of people that might be able to help you…"

Carlisle put up his hand. "That won't be necessary. We have everything under control." He stood up gracefully and shook Mr. Harmon's hand. "Thank you for your time. Emmett, let's get you home."

As we exited the conference room Rosalie stood up. She had heard everything and looked relieved to see me again. The three of us were all trying to not smile. We had to keep up the charade. I put my arm around her shoulder and Carlisle held the door for us. No one said anything until we were outside the school.

"You two get on home." Carlisle instructed us as he walked towards his car. "I have some things to attend to before I join you." When he reached his car he turned to us again. "And Emmett, no more essays on bears."

I smiled. "Done and done, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled at us and got in his car. I turned to Rosalie and shrugged my shoulders. "Well that wasn't so bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself. Now I'm the girlfriend of an unstable emotional train wreck." She walked to the truck and got in the drivers seat. When I looked at her questioningly she smirked. "Emmett, I don t think it would be very responsible of me to let you drive in your fragile state."

I shook my head as I got in the passenger's side. She was having too much fun with this. I could only imagine how she would retell this tale to the others.

As the engine roared to life and Rose started for home I remembered how lucky I was to have her. No matter what had happened in that school, or anywhere else, she would be there. Rosalie would celebrate my victories and share in my defeats for as long as we lived…well, as long as we existed that is.

* * *

Ok, so now we can get into the meat of the story. I just had to keep this chapter to bring closure to the Bear Attack. Next up, Emmett and Rosalie each do some reflecting on their life together as they plan for that get away. ~Slags.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and Jeeps

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to one Stephanie Meyer and are only on loan…I own nothing.

* * *

The pain was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I just wanted it to be over and thanks to her, to my golden angel, it almost was. She carried me like a child. It wouldn't be long until we reached heaven and I wouldn't have to suffer ever again.

I didn't know if it was because we were flying so fast or because I was about to pass out, but I couldn't tell where we were anymore or where we were headed to.

When we finally stopped moving my angel placed me down gently. "It will all be better soon" she whispered in my ear. "CARLISLE!" she yelled louder than anything I had ever heard. That was my last memory of human life.

~*~*~*~*

"CARLISLE!" I heard my very angry angel yell as she entered the house.

Esme and I were in the kitchen doing an inventory of what never used appliances needed to be updated as per Alice's request. Esme put the blender she was holding down and gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged and hoped it wasn't something I had done that brought about the wrath of Rosalie.

"CARLISLE!!" she shrieked again.

Esme dashed from the kitchen as fast as she could. When I followed her I saw the Jasper was already on the stairs having emerged from his room upon hearing the commotion. Alice and Edward had gone to Port Angeles for the evening, but I'm sure had heard her as well.

"Rosalie! Lower your voice. I'm sure they can hear you half way to Seattle." Esme was trying to speak as calm as possible but I could tell she was worried.

"Where's Carlisle?" Rosalie asked in a somewhat softer voice.

I glanced at Jasper but could tell that he was already on it, trying to dope Rosalie with a dose of supernatural Prozac. It didn't seem to be doing too much. Either he was loosing his touch or she was madder than she had been in a while. Something told me that it was the latter.

"He's not home yet" Esme told her. "They were shorthanded at the hospital. Plus he had to make up the time he was away at the school this afternoon" she added the last part while looking at me out of the corner of her eye. Again, I just shrugged. Esme put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder and guided her into the living room. Jasper and I followed. "What's the matter my darling?" Esme asked in her sweetest, motherly voice.

Rosalie took a deep breath trying not to shout again. "That insufferable fool, J. Jenks sold my cabin!"

"What cabin?" I blurted out.

"The one in the south of France." Rosalie explained. She turned to see who she was addressing and looked at me. When she realized who she was speaking to she seemed surprised.

I sighed in relief. At least it wasn't the one in Athens, I love that house. Rose shot daggers at me when she heard the sigh. "Sorry, babe." I walked over to the couch she had settled on with caution and sat next to her.

Esme rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "We can always find you another cabin."

"Hang on. Do we even own a place in France?" I asked a little confused.

"Well not anymore we don't!" Rosalie barked at me.

"Emmett," Esme said, more than slightly annoyed at me, "why don't you and Jasper give us a moment?" She had phrased it as a question but I knew that it wasn't.

Esme always could calm Rose down better than any of us. I usually just got her so mad at me that she forgot about what had originally set her off. I figured it was best to let our mother handle it, at least for now. I started to leave and motioned for Jasper to follow but he didn't move from his spot in the entrance of the living room.

"It's all right Jasper." Esme assured him. "You'll know if we need you."

Jasper was satisfied and left with me. "Garage?" he asked. Once more, I shrugged.

We headed toward the garage which housed our rather extensive collection of cars. "Wanna help me tune up the jeep?" I offered. Jasper wasn't big into cars like me but I think he just wanted to get away from the house. As much as he always wanted to help keep the mood as light as possible he wasn't always thrilled with the high emotions that tended to run in the Cullen household.

Jasper sprung up onto one of the work benches Edward had built and pulled out a book from his back pocket. As I said, cars weren't his thing. "What's wrong with your jeep?"

I had known Jazz for a very long time but when he willing started a conversation it always threw me. Not that he was a mute or anything but I usually had to start it off.

"Nothing's wrong with it technically. I just think it could be faster." I told him as I grabbed my tools.

Jazz gave a little laugh. "I think Alice would agree with you. She's sick of only being able to drive 100 miles an hour when she borrows it."

"Yeah, that girl of yours has a need for speed."

"You have no idea." He said as he opened up to the page he had left off of in Nietzsche's something or other.

I dropped my wrench and covered my ears. "Over-share man, over-share!"

"What?" Jasper asked confused before getting it. "Oh my god! You are sick! That is not what I was talking about."

I just grinned. I slid under the jeep and got to work. I heard Jasper turn the page every so often. We were both beyond happy to be away from the girl talk that was sure to be taking place a few yards away.

"So, you're pretty good at keeping track of all our financials and that fun stuff" I said after awhile, "when did we but property in France?"

"Hmm?" was Jaspers only response.

"Jazz, man, put the Nietzsche down for a second would ya?"

"Sorry. There, it's down." He assured me. I waited a second to hear the soft thud of the book close. "What were you saying?"

I rolled my eyes and kept working. "France. House. Ours. When."

Jasper was silent.

"Jazz? You still here?" I asked sliding out from under the truck so I could see him. He opened his damn book again. "Jazz! What is wrong with you?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to let on you know."

Woah. Jazz had a secret. This had to be good. I jumped up and leapt to the bench across from him. "Swear to god…or whoever's in charge of us. Hit me. What's up?"

Jasper got the wicked look he always got when he knew something I didn't. I was kind of shocked that he wasn't going to lord it over me. "We don't own a house in France, at least not yet we don't" he winked at me as he said this. So maybe he was going to do a little lording after all.

"I'm sorry" I said sarcastically, "I don't speak cryptic Hale fluently yet."

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Wow, you are dense. Rosalie wanted to get you something special for your next wedding after graduation and she thought the property in France would be just the thing."

"What? I hate France. Why would she think that?" I was once again shocked. Rose's presents were always so thoughtful. Why on earth would she get me a house in France? It smells like cheese there.

"Jasper looked almost as shocked as I did. "You hate France?" he almost shouted at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry; I didn't think it meant that much to you."

"You imbecile! This is going to kill Rose!" he was genuinely upset. So now Rose and Jazz were mad and I still had no clue what was going on. "Think Emmett, why would Rosalie want to get you a house in France as a wedding gift?"

Crap. I hated riddles. I thought about it for a little while but nothing was coming to me. Jasper just sat and waited patiently. The last time I was in France was… "Oh damn it! She is going to be so pissed if she doesn't get me that house!" I bellowed jumping off the bench.

How the hell could I have forgotten? Rosalie and I had spent our fist honeymoon in the south of France. I had hated the country but that time with her had been the best of either of my lives. She was so amazing. She wanted to recreate our very fist honeymoon.

I paced the garage trying to think of some kind of solution. Rose was sitting in the house thinking that her wonderful surprise for me was ruined. I had to cheer her up somehow. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket. "Jazz, get in the car."

I had interrupted his reading again. "What? I'm not going anywhere."

"If my girl wants a house in the south of France then my girl is going to get a house in the south of France." I told him as I started the truck.

"Ah, and so the surprise-ey becomes the surprise-er." He said with a smirk. "And we go pay a visit to my good friend Mr. J. Jenks."

"Exactly. We drive up, you put the fear of God into him, we drive back, and we're back in no time."

"Splendid. I could use a good dose of threatening to get my through the rest of the semester." Jasper said as he got into the passenger's side and started reading again.

* * *

Well there you are, chapter three. It once again went in a different direction than I had planned but I still had fun with it. And by the way, no offence was inteded towards the people of France. I do not think your country smells like cheese. ~Slags


	4. Chapter 4 Hale Storm

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to one Stephanie Meyer and are only on loan...I own nothing.

* * *

"S-s-sir, please! Just let my t-t-try to explain."

I watched as Jasper basically terrified the little man half to death. He was leaning over Jenks's desk, crouched to vault over it at any moment. The Paper Pusher was frantically trying to sort through the files he had pulled out since we stormed in but was only making a rather large mess of his office. Not to mention, Jazz had gone for the gusto and knocked a few things to the floor himself.

I'd always known that Jazz could scare anyone on the face of the earth when he tired, and most when he didn't. It's still odd to see it first had after all this time. But I shook it off. I had to get my head in the game.

"Jenks, I don't think you fully understand what you've done here." Jasper snarled. I hadn't heard his voice like that in a very long time. I was starting to feel that he wasn't exactly acting anymore.

"Mr. Hale, please! I promise you, this was n-n-not my fault!"

Jasper stood up straight and cracked his neck. "I don't want to hear your excuses. What I want to hear is what you are going to do to ensure that you get my sister's cabin back."

If it was at all possible, Jenks lost even more color from his face. "Your sister?"

A wicked, twisted grin came over Jasper's face. "Yes, my sister. This is Emmett Cullen" he informed Jenks as he gestured to me. I gave a little wave. "Emmett is my brother-in-law. His wife is Rosalie Hale." Jenks gulped. "I'm disappointed in you Jenks. I've mentioned Rose and Emmett before. There was once a time where you would have known that without me having to remind you. I think you're starting to slip, sir."

I stepped forward from the back of the office. Up until this point I was more than happy to let Jazz do his thing, but I figured we get more cooperation out of the guy if he didn't pass out.

"You see Mr. Jenks, my wife was kind enough to find that cabin for an anniversary gift for me. And when she learned that another person had purchased it out from under her…well, let's just say her mood wasn't as pleasant as Mr. Hale's."

"Just, please, I can explain!" Jenks's voice was almost a whimper.

Jazz started to move to the other side of the desk but I tugged him back. Jenks breathed a little easier as Jasper backed down. "I had no idea that the cabin was sold to another per—another individual. I was out of state dealing with a personal issue. My mother isn't doing well." Jasper growled. "B-b-but I know that's no excuse! When I came back yesterday and saw the paper work I assumed that the name on the mortgage was another account of your family's. I should have checked with you first thing. Please, I swear! You have to believe me!"

"Why?"

Jenks looked to Jasper who was now sitting in a chair near the door. "I'm sorry, what did you say, sir? I didn't hear."

"Why do we have to believe you?" As he said this he put his feet up onto another chair. Damn, he was one scary guy.

Jenks just made a series of unintelligible sounds. I almost felt bad for the man…almost.

"Relax, Jenks" Jasper ordered. I had to laugh. Jasper's tone said anything but relax. "I'm going to tell you how to make this better." Jenks nodded. "You are going to find another cabin. It will have everything that my sister described in the letter I know she sent you two months ago. It will be miles outside of the nearest town, it will have high windows, and it will be perfect. The price will be cut in half for the inconvenience you've caused me. You will not let your family affairs ever make it necessary for any member of my family to come here and clean up after another mess like this. And we will continue to do business together only under these terms which are non-negotiable. Does that sound fair to you?"

Jenks gave a squeak that sounded like the word "fair". I looked at Jasper blankly. Was that it? Do we hit him to make sure it sinks in? I thought there would be more to this than just talking to him. Do humans really get that scared of someone that doesn't hit them?

Jasper grabbed his coat off the hanger on the back of the door and left the office. I just stood there for a moment. I looked back at Jenks who was cowering behind his desk. "It was nice to meet you." I said before jogging after my brother. I heard a thud as I ran down the hall. I was pretty sure it was Jenks fainting. When I got down to the car, Jazz was already in the passenger's seat.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I got in the other side. "Did you just blackmail that guy?"

"First of all, blackmailing him would entail threatening him with some deep, dark secret I was lording over him. I was greasing the wheels of business." Jazz pulled his book out of the glove compartment.

I gave a little laugh. "Man, I've never seen one guy twitch that much. He looked like you were going to wail on him at any minute. Have you ever just pummeled him?"

Jasper looked at me oddly. "Why does it always have to end in violence with you?"

"What? You just spent the last twenty minutes leering at a man and I'm the violent one? Violence doesn't always have to be physical."

Jasper gave a small laugh. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised that you would thin that I would go in guns blazing when I have other tools at my disposal."

By this point we were almost to the freeway. I wanted to make it home before Alice and Edward. I wanted to fill Carlisle in without either of them roaming around in my head.

"See, I don't even realize when you're getting people all riled up." I explained to him. "It's not that I forget what you can do to people, I think I'm just so used to you being Glenda the Good Witch that I don't always remember what a bad ass you can be from time to time."

"I think that a lot of the family does that. Not just with me but with all everyone of us." Jasper looked out the window. "This lifestyle isn't exactly easy for our kind. We work so hard at fooling everyone around that I think we sometimes fool ourselves."

"Oh come on Jazz! Do you really think that any one of us has forgotten what we are for one minute? We'd be insane!"

He didn't respond to me. Granted Jasper had seen and done things that none of us ever had but that didn't mean that we didn't understand that any one of us could have been in his situation. Yes, what he had lived through was terrible and he's done terrible things. But come on! I could have scared Jenks just as badly as Big Bad Jasper Hale did.

"Emmett, I didn't mean to start some long drawn out conversation about the nature of what we are. We did what we came to do. Rose will have her cabin back in a few weeks time. Let's just get home to our family." Jasper buried his nose back in his book.

Great, now I had made him grumpy. Alice would no be pleased. "Ah, don't worry about it Jazz. I think I got what you were saying. But maybe we should discuss what we are more thoroughly one day. It's not like we don't have the time."

* * *

A little less comedy, a little more threatening...

First of all, I apologize for the wait. This chapter was much harder to write than I first thought it would be. Second, thank you all who have read and reviewded. You all are rock stars! Third, Yes this is shorten than I would have liked but I needed to get something up before I went insane. Last of all (is that real phrase? do I really care?), The next chapter is almost done so the wait wont be anywhere near what it was for this one. ~Slags


	5. Chapter 5 Fun: at a cost

Everything Twilight is not mine...just on loan.

* * *

A few days had passed since the visit Jazz and I had with Mr. Jenks. Things had been going smoothly since then. Alice kept smiling at me and speaking in French when Rose wasn't around. She loved to know secrets and assured me that the honeymoon would be just what Rose hoped it would.

It was a nice out so Edward, Jazz and I were sparing outside. I was playing judge for this round and trying to keep Jazz and Edward from cheating, but I was pretty sure they were.

Edward kept getting upset and throwing bad punches when Jasper made him anxious and Edward would miraculously dodge whatever Jazz threw his way. Nothing I could do seemed to stop them from using their gifts. Cheaters.

I looked up when I heard Rosalie come out of the house. "Come to join the fun?" I asked her with a smile.

"No thanks" she said as she tossed her hair out her face. "I'm not in the mood to humiliate you boys today.

Jasper feigned a look of hurt. Edwards look of anger was the real deal. He still wasn't over the last match he had Rose had in which she trounced him. Rose either didn't notice or wasn't in tot mood to bicker with Edward. On second thought, she didn't notice. I've never known Rosalie not to be in a bickering mood when it came to Edward.

"Besides," she continued, "Alice saw this ending badly in about then minutes and doesn't want Edward to be in a foul mood when we rehearse for Esme's birthday present.

"And I would be in a foul mood because why exactly?" Edward asked.

"Oh I don't know," Jazz chuckled as he stretched his hands behind his head. "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that she saw me kicking your piano playing ass to Volterra and back before super."

Rosalie gave a not so involuntary snicker. I just stared and Jasper dumbfounded. Our encounter with Jenks had brought out a side of him none of us had seen in a good long while. Even Carlisle had commented on it. As long as we weren't endangering the household he usually left us to our own devices. He had probably mentioned it for Esme's sake.

Every ten years or so some of us would break off from the rest. Jazz and Alice tended to stay away longer than the rest. She would never say it, but I knew our mother was scared to death, so to speak, of the time they wouldn't return at all. Our living arrangement or social experiment, as Jazz and I had come to call it, had lasted much longer than any of us or our kind thought it would.

It wasn't so much out of necessity as it had once been. Yes, we all cared for each other and enjoyed being together, but there was safety in numbers, especially when the way we chose to live flies in the face of the ruling body. But other covens like ours had formed over the years outside of our sphere of influence and all the social and technological progress in the human world made it easier every year to move amongst them undetected.

Now our experiment provided comfort and companionship more than anything else, which is all well and good. But I heard Esme and Carlisle discussing the likelihood that our coven would see the dawn of the next century as a seven vampire operation and they had their doubts.

"Well, we had better get ourselves inside. Alice mist be done rearranging things by now." Rosalie instructed us. Edward raised his brow questioningly. "She's insisting we have the best acoustics possible."

"Best get a move on then" I said as I scooped Rose up and slung her over my shoulder fireman style. I started for the house.

"Emmett, put me down this instant!" Rose demanded and she started hitting me in the back. Jasper and Edward followed us.

"Sorry, miss" Jasper called after us. "We're under strict orders to get your pretty golden head to rehearsal unscathed and these are no parts for a lady."

"I swear, Emmett Cullen, I will sell your jeep of your drop me!" There was a touch of venom in Rose's voice but I couldn't help smiling.

"Then it's a good thing I never drop you." I commented.

Edward laughed. "Except for that time you dropped her. Remember your wedding in the 50's?" He began making fun of my voice. "I'll carry you over the threshold babe. Then _splat_! You dropped her right into the mud in her custom made one of a kind dress."

My brothers and I all laughed loudly. Rose, however, was not amused. "All right, Edward! Just for that your stupid Volvo will be next to his Jeep on Ebay!"

We entered the house still having fun at Rosalie's expense. I knew I'd end up paying for this fun later but it was worth it. When I put her down net to the piano that was now in the entrance way of the house she kicked me in the shins and stalked off towards the kitchen.

She emerged a moment later with Alice behind her. Rose looked far too pleased with herself for anything good to have happened.

Alice smiled at us all. "Good, we're all here. And Jasper, dear, we should get your car off the blocks tonight since it looks like we'll be playing taxi to Edward and Emmett for a while."

I laughed for a second then stopped. "Wait. What did you do, Rose?" She just winked at me and blew a kiss our way.

Alice gave an airy giggle. "I think Rosalie might have to replace me as pitcher then next time we play ball."

"Babe?" I asked cautiously.

"I threw your keys out the window" she informed us with a smug look on her face.

"What!?" Edward demanded from behind me.

"If I'm not mistaken," Alice said with a grin, "I believe I heard a splash. So I'd start the search at the bottom of the lake."

Edward and I made a dash for the back door but our way was blocked my Alice. "Not so fast! Practice first and then you can go swimming."

"But Alice…" My protest was cut short by her hand covering my mouth.

"Fish don't have hands. Your keys will still be at the bottom of the lake when we're done. Now, if you two would be so kind as to come back to the piano." She gestured toward the grand piano. Jasper and Rosalie were already settled around it.

Alice pushed passed me and Edward and dragged us behind her. She pushed Edward onto the bench and nudged me next to Rosalie who was still looking smug.

"Did anyone think of a song that would be fitting?" she asked.

Esme's birthday was next week and instead of buying her more stuff that she didn't need, Alice thought it would be nice if we preformed something for her. I thought it was a great idea but wasn't thrilled about having to sing. I had asked her if I could just play the tambourine or something but Alice wasn't having it. The idea was for Edward to play piano, Jasper to play his violin and the rest of us to sing.

"So just to be sure" I started.

"No tambourine, Emmett." Alice said sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked her. "Do you really want him ruining Esme's song? He sings like a frog you know."

"I sing like a what?"

"A frog." Jasper repeated for me. "She said you sing like a frog. You know, green, hops, might have the keys to a Jeep at the moment."

"That's enough" Alice said in a stern voice. "Carlisle said he could keep Esme at the hospital only until eight which doesn't leave us much time. We need to rehearse. You can all bicker later but for the next hour we are a loving family that wants our mother to have a lovely birthday celebration. Is that clear?"

We all mumbled our agreement and took our places.

As we all discussed what to do for the song or if we should write something new I glanced at Rose. I would have to steal her after we were done. I was not looking forward to having a night of arguments. I liked to joke with her but sometimes I got carried away. But in my defense so did she. It would be ok though. When you've been through everything we have, you don't little things like carrying someone against their will or keys in a lake upset you for long.

* * *

Ok, so it's been a loooooooooong while since I updated. I'm very sorry and hope you still like it. I'll do my best to keep up with this more. ~Slags


	6. Chapter 6 Tale of Two Lakes

Still the same story...nothing Twilight belongs to me.

* * *

When I woke up everything was bright. Too bright. And it was loud. I didn't like this bright, loud, obnoxious room. Something wasn't right. When I looked around I could only make out shapes, but I could hear voices nearby.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I don't think I would have been able to keep my control."

"I'm just happy you got here when you did. Had more time passed I don't know how much help I would have been." The man's voice was strong but gentle at the same time.

"I hope you know what you're doing" a second man said.

"Edward, you're not helping. Rosalie did what she had to."

"What she had to? She didn't think this through at all. She saw something she wanted and just took it, like always."

"I wasn't like that." My angel spoke in a soft voice. "How is this any different then when Carlisle saved any of us?"

"This is very different. You know nothing about him! Does he have a family? Are they out looking for him? Was he alone out there? You don't know anything."

"Well the next time I find someone on the brink of death I'll be sure to go to the nearest library first for some research." She sounded angry. I didn't want her to be angry because of me.

"That's enough you two" the first man, Carlisle told them. "Edward, go make the necessary arrangements. And if you're worried about it so much go see what you can find out in his town. I need Rosalie to stay here."

I heard Edward leave and tried to sit up but fell back with a loud _thud_. Before I knew it someone was at my side.

"Carlisle, he's waking."

"I already woke, angel." I heard the words but the voice wasn't my own. It was stronger and somehow more musical all at once. "It's so bright" I told her.

I felt a strong on my shoulder. "Your eyes will adjust shortly, my friend. And then we'll explain everything."

The three of us sat in silence for a few more moments. Everything came into focus. We were in the sitting room of a large house in the mid-afternoon. The house was furnished in great style.

Carlisle sat in a chair behind the sofa I was laying on. His features were strong and dignified. He had an unearthly look about him. But he was nothing compared to her. My savior, the creature that would soon become my whole world, was breathtaking.

I listened as they explained everything to me. It was an odd story but not too hard to wrap my head around. I sat up and Rosalie (I still thought Angel was more fitting) brought me to a mirror. I was still me but different. I looked a lot like Carlisle. All but my red eyes.

Rosalie took me outside to test my new strength. We ran for miles. We hunted animals. There was a thirst I couldn't control but she helped me. That was part of the deal. I could live with them and their family and learn from them but could only drink the blood of animals. If I wanted to quench my thirst with the human blood I would have to leave. It was a small price to pay to stay with her.

After we were done running we sat on the side of a river. She was even more gorgeous in the sunlight. We talked for hours. She told me about her family and I told her what I could remember about mine. We planned great adventures we would have together.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw that I was staring at her.

"You're just so beautiful" I told her for the hundredth time. She laughed and threw my in the water.

~*~*~

I pulled myself out of the lake with keys in my hand.

"Victory!" I shouted. Rosalie applauded from her spot on the shore. "I still think you should have been down there with me."

"It's not my fault your keys were down there" she informed me as she stretched in her lawn chair.

"How is it not your…oh forget it. Catch!" I tossed her my keys as I toweled off.

"Um, Emmett. These are Edwards" she said with a wince.

I walked over to her and examined the keys I had just spent two hours searching for. Sure enough, they were not my keys.

"Damn it!" I dove back into the lake.

Rosalie stood up and set her designer sunglasses in her chair. "Wait for me" she called and dove in after me. High heels and all.

* * *

Yes this was short but I can't remember the last time I got two chapters up in the same month let alone the same night. Enjoy! ~Slags


	7. Chapter 7 Thoughts of an Angel

Once again...nothing Twilight is mine.

* * *

"Where did she say it was again, Jazz?"

"I thought she said it would be right on the desk."

"Which desk? Hers or mine?"

"Now why would Rosalie leave her forms on your desk?"

I did another lap around the room. Rosalie was out of state for the weekend and I was supposed to get our new passports in order while she was gone. I had all my current paperwork already in the jeep. Trouble was I couldn't find hers. It would be difficult to take our next honeymoon if the bride couldn't leave the country.

"Are you sure she didn't say _in _the desk?" I called to Jazz who was down the hall.

"Now how the hell should I know? It's your honeymoon, not mine" he shouted back.

"Thanks. Big help, man." If I didn't find those forms Rose was going to kill me. She asked me to do one thing while she was away and I couldn't even get that right. Well, really she had asked me weeks ago and this was my last chance to get time in time.

I took another look on her desk; mine was covered in school papers so it had to be on hers. "I have to get to the post office by five!" I shouted as I checked my watch. 4:30. Damn, I was screwed.

"Not my problem" Jasper replied. I heard his violin start to play the song we had decided on for Esme's birthday and knew I was officially on my own.

I doubled back to our bay window where Rosalie's desk looked out over the property. The top was covered in wedding plans, fashion magazines, a worn out copy of the _Devine Comedy_, but no passport certificates. Maybe she did say _in_ the desk. I opened the top drawer hopping to find it. Pens, paper, older fashion magazines, but still no forms of any kind. The next drawer down wasn't much help either. All I found were school books and a box of old photos.

Third times a charm, I thought as I went to open the bottom and final drawer. To my surprise it was locked. Odd.

I went to the master closet on the other side of the room and grabbed the key ring off the back of the door and frantically flipped through the keys. Garage, front door, back door, safety deposit box, jeep, Volvo, BMW, office, and a small key with the same iron detail as the locks on her desk. Yahtzee.

I glanced at my watch again. Just enough time to grab the forms and hightail it to the post office with enough time to be home and on the couch before the game coverage started on ESPN. In no time I had the key in the lock and the drawer opened. To my relief there was a portfolio of official looking documents right on top.

"On the desk, my ass" I said just loud enough for Jasper to hear. He hit a wrong note, cursed, and started the stanza from the top.

I pulled her most current set of forged documents and went to put the folder back in place. But before I did, the book under it caught my eye. "Hah, thought you'd get a head start on the finals and trounce us all again did you?" I mused. "Tricky, tricky."

Rose prided herself on always finishing ahead of me in school. I had long suspected she was a cheater and charmed the teachers into telling her what material she would need to read to get a leg up on the competition. And now I would have proof.

I hoped it wouldn't be _The Scarlet Letter_ again as I flipped the cover open. To my surprise what I found inside was far from Hawthorne.

Rosalie Hale Cullen was all that was printed on the front page in Rose's neat and tidy penmanship. I had to smile to myself. We had been married for ages but I rarely heard her refer to herself as Mrs. Cullen. Rosalie has always insisted on keeping her own name, Hale, on all official documents. She could never bring herself to separate fully from her life as a human.

I leafed through the pages of the book. Everyone had the same neat scroll on each line. It was a journal. And I should not be looking at it. I closed the book and placed it back in the desk. But then curiosity got the better of me. I saw that the journal sat on top of a pile of similar ones. Someone has been a busy bee. I couldn't help myself.

I picked one up at random and opened it. What I found inside was remarkable.

_September 18__th__, 1962_

_Emmett and I are finally feeling settled in the new house Carlisle purchased. God knows why we chose this city. I can tell Emmett is glad to be under the same roof as Jasper again. Every time they are reunited it reminds me of the children in Rochester meeting again in the school yard after the summer holidays._

_How I wish we could have stayed longer in London, but I'm happy to come back to America if it makes Emmett smile this much._

_Alice tells me that she and Jasper are planning to set out on their own again in the next few years. I hope Emmett will be satisfied with the time we spend with them before they leave. Nothing makes these endless days endurable but him. I know he is happier with this life that I ever will be. I'm not sure how I would have managed this existence had I not been blessed with his presence. _

_I miss dreaming more than anything. So many of my nights were filled with dreams of my future and the children I so desperately wanted. Everything seems better in a dream. Perhaps that's what I've found with Emmett. Perhaps Carlisle never found me that night and I am dreaming in a hospital, dreaming the perfect dream. Dreaming of Emmett and our eternity together._

_I fear that one day I may wake from this dream and Emmett will be gone. That would truly be a nightmare. I do not know what I would have become, or what I will become, without him. Jane has made it clear in her letters that there is always a place for me in Volterra should the need ever arise._

_But these are thoughts for another day. For now, I shall live my dream while I can and do what I must to prolong this wonderful sleep._

I shut the journal without a sound. Forty some had passed since she made that entry. Forty years and what had I done to prove myself? I had dropped her mud, teased her about her shopping habit, made a fool of myself fighting with her over every little thing.

I had always known what Rosalie meant to me. But somehow I was never clear on just how much I meant to her. I couldn't help it. She always thought of her other life, her true life as she called it. It was no secret that had she been given a choice she would be buried in a New York cemetery rather than been what we are now.

And her rather open animosity with Edward had always thrown me. I knew deep inside that it meant nothing and was more a matter of pride than anything else, but hey, I'm a guy after all, what do you want?

Was she still on contact with Jane? That was the most surprising thing of all. I strained to try and remember how things were between us when she wrote that. I thought things were going very well. But how great could it have been if Jane was writing and asking Rosalie to join her Volterra.

Jane doesn't ser her sights on just anyone. The skills they had the situation both had to be right. I shuddered at the thought of Rosalie, my Rosalie, as one of them. But she wouldn't be my Rosalie then, not the woman she was now.

How could I be so blind? Rose deserved more than I gave her, or was giving her forty years ago if she had been in frequent contact with one of the most feared members of The Guard.

I never thought for a minute that I would lose Rosalie. It was time to step my game up, pronto. Step one: get the new passports like she had asked me to do weeks ago.

I checked my watch. Ten minutes to five. Damn. I wasn't off to the best start.

* * *

Ok, so not too bad in the ways up updating. I'm happy that Rose finally gets a say. More Rosalie to come in the future... ~S.


	8. Chapter 8 Ceremony

_Usual disclaimer: If you recognize anything from the Twilight world then it is not mine. All things belong to Ms. Meyer. _

* * *

I was sitting with Edward and Jasper in the living room when all hell broke loose. And the timing sucked. We were watching the boxing match of the century. Well, time would tell on this one but it was pretty damn good. Carlisle had talked about trying to go in person but in the end here I was, in Forks, watching it on television.

Rosalie had arrived home a few hours earlier and was showering off her journey and the dirt from our hunt that was needed afterwords. I had used the hose outside to clean up and had been called an animal.

The next round was just about to start when I heard a shriek. The next thing I knew Rose was in front of me looking furious. Not many women can pull off anger that heated in a silver frilly robe but my Rosalie sure could.

"Something wrong babe?" When she didn't answer me I knew I was in for it. Jasper and Edward were looking on with interest. I had a feeling they were about to see a fight better than the one on the television. "Whatever it is that I did, I just want to say that-" My attempt at a preemptive strike was cut short. Proving Alice right that she should pitch in the next game, she had wound up and hit me square in the gut with something.

"Did she just throw a book at him?" Jasper said softly to Edward.

"A journal to be exact." Edward informed him. "Just wait. This is going to be good."

In a flash I knew what was going on. In my rush to get to the post office the other day I hadn't bothered to try and put her memoirs back in an orderly fashion. In fact, I couldn't remember if I had even shut the desk drawer.

I started to stand up and crawl over the back of the couch slowly. "Look, I can explain. It's actually a funny story. I swear, you're going to laugh when I tell you." Before I even had one leg over the back Rosalie was on me. With one leap we both went flying over the couch and crashed into the table behind it with family portraits.

"Well, I don't know about Rosalie but agree with Emmett. This is hilarious." Jasper commented with a chuckle as he watched.

"Think we should intervene?" Edward asked him.

"Give 'em a minute."

Thanks guys.

Rose had stood up and was holding a vase in her hand, gearing up for the next strike. And in a move that would forever bring my manliness into question I curled up in a little ball, threw my hands over my head and yelled "I did it for you!"

"What?" Rosalie roared, "Explain to me how that makes any sense!"

I peaked out from under my arm and saw that the vase was still raised. With as much grace as I could muster under the circumstances I untangled my self and stood up slowly. "Ok, explanations." I tried to think fast and come up with something that wouldn't result in the vase smashing me in the face. "Now when I say "I did it for you" what I really mean is that while trying to do something you asked me to weeks ago I accidentally did something completely stupid and inconsiderate and have since then been trying to make up for it and be the man you deserve. Did you get the shoes by the way?"

I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting blasted with the vase. "The ends justify the means? Is that truly what you just said to me?" Rosalie demanded.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, that does sounds a lot better than what I said."

Rosalie was about to say something but glanced over her shoulder and remembered that we were alone. "Emmett, come take a walk with me." It wasn't a request and yet her voice had lost some of the harshness it had before. "Just give me a moment to change' she added while gesturing to her robe. She disappeared but in no time at all she was back in front of me wearing jeans and a dark velvety top. She held out her hand to me and I instinctively took it.

Jasper called after us as we headed out the door. "Ah, come on Rose! Whatever you have to say you can say in front of us. Edwards going to know soon enough anyways!"

Neither of us took the time to shoot a retort at him, but I did give him the finger behind my back.

We walked all the way to the end of our property before either of us knew what to say. And of course, my Rosalie knew the perfect words. "I love you, you idiot. And you know that. If you ever doubt that again even for a moment, so help me God, I'll turn to Jane faster that you can think and you'll spend the rest of your existence in as much pain as you'll cause me by questioning how I feel about you."

Sure, she could have stopped after the "I love you" bit and I would have known but that's not her style. She had to drive her point home.

"I love you too, Rose. I just worry that you don't know how much."

She put her hand gently on my cheek and smiled. "I do know."

We sat down on the rocks that marked the end of our "safety zone". We could hunt pretty much anywhere was wanted as long as the treaty with the stupid mutts wasn't broken, but Carlisle liked us to stay on the property unless we were in a group. People respected Carlisle but he creeped them out too, in fact we all did gave them the creeps. That's how we've been about to walk amongst humans for so long. And no one, except a few high school punks every now and then, dared to explore our property. So we never had to worry about being ourselves here.

Rosalie dropped her hand and looked out over the water below the rocks. When she spoke her tone was almost sad. "Emmett, I was a different person before I met you. And I don't mean in my first life, my human life. I killed Royce in my wedding dress, for God's sake!" She smiled to herself at this thought. The smile wasn't on her face for more than a moment but I knew Rosalie well enough to see it. "Ever never enjoyed being what we are as you have. I hated it. I still do. I tried to be the monster from the storybooks. I thought things would be easier if I could exist that way. I knew in my hears that I couldn't no one else saw this inner struggle." Another emotion crossed her face ever so briefly. Pain? Sorrow? I couldn't be sure. "I scared those closest to me. And I've never forgiven myself for that. There was a time, before you, that I was sure Carlisle would ask me to leave. He couldn't stand what I was doing and what my actions were putting Esme through."

I thought on this for a moment. "But, you've never tasted human blood" I'm not sure why I reminded her of this; she knew this better than I.

She stood up and turned to face me. "Taking a human life and causing a human pain and torment are two completely different things my darling. And Jane does this better than most." I opened my mouth to speak but she held up her hand to cut me off. "Oh Jane kills humans, make no mistake about that. But she also enjoys the pain we can cause them without ever putting a finger on their fragile bodies. That's why she wrote me."

Rose walked a ways down the property line a little ways and folded her arms across her body. I followed her, not sure what to say to her. But she wasn't don't with her story and spoke so softly that no one who wasn't one of our kinds would have been able to hear her.

"She saw in me a kindred spirit of sorts, a sister that had suffered as much as she had and who wanted to make others suffer a far worse fate than ours. She dreamt of the team we would make together in Volterra if I ever accepted her offers."

We both stood in silence. It had been quite some time since Rose and I had spoken like this, so openly with one another. We had been playing the role of Carlisle's children so often and so well that I sometimes forgot things I shouldn't. What we were. What we could do. What others of our kind were doing. These are things none of us should ever forget.

I was the one to break the silence "Does she still make them?" I asked her. Rosalie looked at me with confusion. "The offers" I explained. Does Jane still write to you and ask you to join…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word "Volturi" when it would be associated with Rosalie. "Them?" was all I could say to finish my question.

More silence. I thought for a moment that she wasn't going to answer me. But after looking back at out property, at the life we had chosen and made together here with so many she loved, she answered. "I haven't heard from Jane for many years" I felt the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders, Too bad that wasn't the whole answer. "Until three weeks ago. She wrote me and told me that she knew our time here in Washington is coming to an end. We graduate next year. Again." She added the last word with bitterness. "She explained to me that in these…what were her words? "Advanced times" it is getting harder for us to assimilate in one group. And that if I ever felt the need for self preservation to let her know" Rosalie smiled to herself. "Her way of telling me that time of the Cullens is ending but the Volturi are forever."

Rose looked away from me after she said this. She seemed lost for words. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Rose. Rosalie. Look at me." And she did without hesitation. "I love Carlisle and Esme. You know this. And my brothers and Alice. They are my life. But you, you are my world. If self preservation is what you need, then I'm in."

I hadn't thought before I said it but if I had the words would have been the same. I would go to the deepest circles of hell for her to feel safe. And if one of those circles was Volterra, then so be it.

She reached up and rested her hands on mine. "Emmett Cullen, self preservation sounds wonderful. But I have no self without you by my side. And they would destroy that. No. I don't want that. I, Rosalie Hale Cullen, am yours and always will be."

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "And I, Emmett Cullen will spend my whole life trying to be worthy of that gift."

And there on those rocks, in the middle of Washington, without any witnesses or fancy gowns, Rosalie and I pledged ourselves to each other in the most beautiful ceremony any one could ever hope for. And I knew what I had to do.

"Well, I give her this. Jane was right about one thing." Rosalie raised an eyebrow in question. I took a step back from her and smiled. "Our time in Washington is coming to an end. So, how about a change of scene, babe?" I asked as I handed her the deed to a new cabin France in our names and two passports. "I have no self without you by my side. And if that takes me back to France then bonjour madame. What do you say?"

Rosalie had the biggest smile I had seen on her face in ages. She jumped up and threw her arms around me. "When does the plane leave?

* * *

Ok, again. A long time since I last posted. Many apologies. Hope it was worth it. ~S


End file.
